Gnomes
|image = S1e20 The Gnomes!.PNG |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Gideon Rises |voice = Alex Hirsch |#=24 |environment = Gnome forest |abilities = Compiling themselves into one giant gnome |likes = Squirrels, Mabel PinesDipper Pines |dislikes = Leaf blowers, shovels, dog whistles }} Gnomes first appeared in the episode (Tourist Trapped), where they capture Mabel to try to make her their queen. Dipper saves his sister from them. Journal #''3'' classifies them as "little men of the Gravity Falls forest." According to the Manotaurs, gnomes apparently live in trees. There were no known weaknesses until Dipper and Mabel blew the gnomes away with a leaf blower. Also, Gideon blew a high-pitched dog whistle, so the gnomes became Gideon's servants so he would stop. Five of the gnomes (Jeff, Carson, Steve, Jason, and Shmebulock) were first disguised as "Norman," whom Dipper believed was a zombie. Mabel had an enormous crush on "Norman" because she thought that he was a vampire. Little did she know that "Norman" was truly a group of gnomes. Jeff, the youngest of all the gnomes in the forest of Gravity Falls, is the gnomes' leader. In 3, their creature number is 24. They can build, with their bodies, a giant gnome monster by stacking and climbing on top of each other. All of them are voiced by Alex Hirsch. They later appear in "Gideon Rises," where Dipper and Mabel promised to get them a new gnome queen if they help them get the Mystery Shack back from Gideon Gleeful. Known Gnomes S1e1_gnome_jeff.png|Jeff S1e1_gnome_carson.png|Carson S1e1_gnome_steve.png|Steve S1e1_gnome_jason.png|Jason S1e1_gnome_schmebulock.png|Shmebulock Jeff Jeff '''is the leader of the gnomes. He wears a dark red hat, has a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard. His shirt/sleeves are an aqua color, and he wears dark blue pants as well as black shoes. Jeff appears younger than the other gnomes, and may be the leader due to this. He is also the gnome that proposes to Mabel. Without him the other gnomes don't know what to do. Carson '''Carson '''is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a slightly maroon, pointy hat. He also has a grey beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Steve '''Steve '''is a gnome who operates Norman's left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, mustache, and eyebrows are all white. He was the gnome who threw up rainbows when he got kicked by Mabel. Jason '''Jason is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, mustache, and eyebrows. Shmebulock Shmebulock is a wall-eyed gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, and a blue shirt and has a shaggy grey beard, mustache, buck teeth, and crooked grey eyebrows. He seems a bit absent minded and senile. Jeff can never remember this gnome's name. He tries to attack Mabel and Dipper while they're fleeing from the gnomes, but Dipper grabs him and smashes Shmebulock against the Mystery Cart's horn three times, then getting thrown to the side of the road, taking Dipper's brown hat with him. In the episode "Gideon Rises," he hands Jeff his cologne, and admits the only thing he can say is "Shmebulock". He appears in the Gravity Falls game Mystery Shack Mystery, hidden behind the lamp stand in Dipper and Mabel's room. He stays in your inventory the entire game and is absolutely useless. Mike Mike is a gnome who was told to watch his fingers when Jeff was climbing down the monster made out of gnomes. Andy Andy is another gnome mentioned in "Tourist Trapped." Appearance Gnomes are shown to be very short creatures. They usually wear red pointy hats and most males have beards. Gnomes can have normal teeth like humans, or sharp pointy teeth. They have long beards that cover the sight of their body and really short legs. No female gnomes are shown, if they exist, since they said they were making Mabel their queen for eternity. In 3, it says they are 10", though this doesn't make sense given Norman's height relative to other people. Behavior Gnomes are generally upright, but when scared, they have been known to flee on all fours. But, despite their cowardly nature, gnomes are more dangerous than they appear. Powers and Abilities Gnomes can easily work together to form a single humanoid, like Norman, and even a giant, gnome-like monster. They can also use themselves as darts. They are extremely weak against leaf blowers, and dog whistles, though they also seem unable to organize without a leader giving commands. As shown in 3, gnomes had no known weakness, until Dipper wrote "Leaf blowers" in the empty space. Sightings Quotes es:Los gnomos Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Males